eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
Starting the Quest In the Temple of the White Lady in skyfire, there is a small ice dervish called psychomalleable ice (possible loc includes -2539, 242, 1546). Right click on this to get 2 new abilities called Query Element and Dominate Element. Use Query Element on the Psychomalleable Ice, followed by Dominate Element, this makes the ice your pet. Now go to terrens grasp, and there will be a gnome apprentice (1833, 483, -808)with another ice dervish on the table next to him. Talk to him and you will find that the psychomalleable ice was a test to find a worthy conjuror. Note: If you die, you loose the ice pet and need to get a new one. The Apprentice in Terens Grasp The apprentice then offers you four subquests; An Aery Heart An Earthy Heart A Watery Heart A Fiery Heart These quests are to hunt down druids disguised as elementals who live in the elemental plane to guard against invasion. These druids are part of an organization called . To do these quests, use query and dominate ,just as you did on the original ice dervish, to take control of a docile elemental matching the subquest you wish to complete. EX. for An Aery heart, you want to dominate a docile air elemental. Once you dominate them, you will be given a buff which augments your vision so you can see into the elemental plane. Once you have this search for an elemental with the tag under its name. Try to use query and dominate on this guy and it will turn into a *** 80 heroic mob (mob auto-aggroes and is easily soloable). Kill it and it will drop the appropriate heart as a body drop, which updates the quest. If the mobs aren't up, wait around at the coordinates below, spawn time is fairly short ~10min) The Wounded The wounded are found in the following locations. Air: Outside terens grasp, by the path to dock. (Wounded at 1456, 415, -536; Docile elemental at 1473, 392, -326 ) Fire: On a rock in a lavaflow outside the selnok encampment in skyfire. ( -1365.48, 207.38, 271.12 ) Water: On an underwater platform by the fishmen in Fens ( 438, -125, 501 ) Earth: in the trakanasaur alley in kunzar jungle (near the abandoned village) ( -755, -52, 395 ) Note: Query and dominate this elemantal seems not enough, I have hailed it to make it aggro. Remember, you have to control a docile elemental to get the vision in order to find the wounded. Once you have the hearts from each of the 4 elements, you can turn them all in to the apprentice at terens grasp, and you will receive the next 3 quests for moonglow, Chel'dok cinch, and sphere of containment. Keys to the Lock Once you have completed all of the above quests, the apprentice will give you 3 more subquests. *Moonglow *Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch *Sphere of Containment These quests of course, are to find Moonglow, Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch, and the Sphere of Containment. Moonglow: 1. Go to Chelsith. Kill octopi until a semi-sentient water drops *Click this semi-sentient water item to summon a pet water glob. *The pet wont do anything but follow you around for a while, but eventually it will stop following you and stay in one spot. *When this happens, the pet becomes clickable, and says what the lil guy found. 2. Click the pet to receive Moonglow. Note: You can do this with a few people (2-4) so that you won't get a total lockout. Just hop in water to right side as you enter the zone and kill the Lurker in the water. Once you have the water guy following you, you can just sit at the entrance for 10min (appx), then it will become clickable and give you moonglow. *note* The pet water glob can become bugged if it stops on the ocean floor where it will be out of range to click. It will go with you on an evac and become unbugged at the zone in and clickable again. Also, be aware that this pet can and probably will be killed if you keep adventuring after you aquire it, so the stay-at-the-entrance approach is your best bet. If you have it targeted, a talk bubble appears when it's ready to give you the moonglow. Sphere of Containment: Go to maidens and kill Drusella Sathir. The sphere is a body drop off drusella. Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch: 1. Go to the scrying pool room in Karnor's Castle. *From the courtyard, go left and cast invisibility to get past the skeletons. 2. Click on the pool (clicking the pool breaks invisibility) and a water construct will appear. *Use the Query Elemental and Dominate Element abillities on it. *Continue Dominating the elemental and eventually a named ^^^ will pop. *Kill it, and retrieve the Cinch. Pure Elements ' A flow of pure water:' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Fens, a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update ' A lick of pure fire: ' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Jarsath Wastes (skyfire), a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update. (A good place to kill these is at -1316.55, 210.24, 300.8) ' A wisp of pure air: ' Use your abilities to query then dominate docile elementals in Kylong Plains (near terens grasp) a level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. semi rare body drop is Lesser Element when you have 10 of these in your inventory right click and use its will give you the update Turn in quest After you turn in the quest, be sure to zone in and visit Phrotis to discover that the big pot in there doesn't have the crystals. He's non agro, and right clicking on the pot will advance the quest. Talk to NPC again once you zone out, and you'll be on the crystal stage Crystals Green crystal focus in sebilis, laboratory and studies room, drop by sathirian researchers Blue Crystal is in Chardok Secret Library second room (Palace). To get to the Library you have to harvest 3 books from the side rooms up the first stairs, then give these books to the golem bookeeper and he will unlock the secret passages. Clicky Blue Crystal on the shelf at 908,-67,557 Red Crystal Bought from the Gurdo Stonefist next to middle forge & behind mender on top in TG (2086,520,-960) Phrotis Next Step is to Dominate Phrotis. He is surrounded by 4 Elementals which are intially untargetable. FIRE / EARTH / WATER / AIR Click on the brazier behind him to start the fight. After he is engaged, he will emote every 20 seconds that he is drawing energy from the elementals and looks towards one of them which becomes now targetable. You will be able to see which one is targetable because it's name will be displayed about it. Now you need to react quickly and target it, QUERY it and DOMINATE it. YOU ONLY NEED TO QUERY EACH ELEMENTAL ONCE !!! afterwards it is enough to DOMINATE ! If you fail to do so, different things will happen: FIRE = damage to you, around 1k AIR = LONG STIFLE!!! DO NOT FAIL THIS! Or you will probably be starting over (The stifle last long enough to ensure that you will miss at least 1 and depending on how far into the fight you are potentially 2-3 emotes of the elementals by Phrotis. If you miss an air emote, run to the zone out and do over) WATER = 50 % HEAL !! Not so bad, but still consumes time EARTH- ADD that hits like a truck but has very few hps Conversely, if you manage to re-align them through dominate you will gain benefits. FIRE = HUGE damage to him, you will use this as your main source of damage to him AIR = Stifle so he can not use his stun/teleport thing against you WATER = Heals you! Probably around 50% EARTH- His add becomes a swarm pet for you. Note that you don't actually have to do any personal damage to him, as FIRE and EARTH do sufficient damage to him, without taxing your mana. You can completely dedicate your manapool to other things. Personally, I open up with tank pet, in defensive stance. Let him establish aggro so you can pretty much control him the entire time. Heal him occasionally. If he gets really low you can back him off and he will gain the benefit of out of combat regen, while you kite the mob around. Again, you really don't have to do any damage outside of FIRE and EARTH so if you play it safe, it should be easy. At 1% he stops taking damage just QUERY / DOMINATE him for your epic !! This must be done fast, as he starts spamming the elements. Just hope he doesn't air the crap out of you at the end. you can Query / Dominate him when he is under 10% you can query him any time during the fight and just dominate at the end additional tips on phrotis (from laedyana): If fight is going bad - there's a clicky on the ground that zones you out. I highly recommend using it. I racked up 5% of exp debt before I discovered it I don't recommend straight up tanking him with your pet - tried this about 5 times with many deaths and it's too hard to keep the pet up. When I changed tactics it got much easier. My suggestion - when you agro him - get him as far away from the crystals as possible, and then kite him around the room right from the start. Whenever you need to target a crystal and dominate it, set pet on auto defend, then as soon as you done - resume kiting and set pet on auto follow. You'll keep your pet up much longer that way, and your pet doesn't need to do any damage to kill him - think of him as a meat shield in this fight. Someone suggested using macros to target fire/earth/water - but I couldn't get that to work. Instead, I just made sure I could always see all 4 crystals and kept pressing tab to get a target. If you use a custom UI the message about Phrotis focusing on an element shows up as an emote - so look in the chat window if you are using ProfitUI Additional Tip on Phrotis (from darkenloth) Query Phrotis early in the fight as you will not have time at the end I died 3x with him at 1% because I could not get both query and dominate off fast enough. Even more tips (from Mephaf) The last 10 percent is the worst he spams the elementals. Here's what I did after many attempts at about 12 percent I used Plane shift and stoneskined pet then I prayed he didn't air me at 8 percent I used the miracle incinerate and master stike got him 1 percent Hope this helps More tips (From Shaiana) Took me bloody forever to get thru this. I tried kiting, but it didnt really work for me. Query mob first!!! After each elemental goes off and you are querying him, dont worry about doing it again. One query is enough per elemental. So you should be able to just tab thru and hit dominate thru the fight and not worry bout the query once you have done that. I hit Plane Shift at 30%, and Vehement Skin, and Animists Bond...and pet did really well to keep aggro in defensive stance so I just really needed to keep an eye on the tabbing thru the elementals. I used Master Strike as well at end, but got lucky with a fire element that the mob called as well so I didnt need Incinerate. Also, be sure that you have your aa setup for Animist bond (under summoner tree), as well as the quick pet heal/vehement skin/planeshift etc (under conjy tree). Makes a huge difference! Oh, it helped a lot to have the Q and D on hotkeys...I had them on 2 and 3, so i could rest my finger on Tab and easily hit 2 for Query and 3 for Dominate without losing it. {By Croaksalot} man this was a pain, but i think i found a small trick. i keep zoneing out till i got earth and fire together, and i pulled Phrotis on top of fire. he seems to call the ones closest you him more (this is after 20 failed tries) so i was able to keep my tank pet up and he died fast. One more tip (from Aloon) I did this in one try. Have healer pet out, and just kite him around, he is so slow. The times he does port near you, your healer will take care of that. And just remem to watch the elementals. He seems to summon the elements in this order at the beginning of the fight - Fire, Water, Earth, Air. After the first four summons it becomes random although he does seem to more frequently summon the element he is nearest - but not always. I used the pet yo-yo on him - kited him as far away from the crystals as possible and each time he called an element I sent the pet to attack while I found and dominated the element, as soon as dominate was finished I backed off the pet and kited some more - should be able to keep the pet at or near full health doing it this way. Once Phrotis was at half health - I pulled him over near the fire element hit plane shift and let the pet tank him straight up (don't forget to use the heal staff and vehement gem). At that point just pray for a few fire element summons, use Incinerate and Master Strike and Dominate him. As stated above if you miss air just zone out immediately - don't even try just zone. You will save multiple deaths this way. It took me 12 tries to complete - even under the best of circumstances it's not easy. - Ogron Get your Cold resist up, and you have a chance at resisting the Cold attack that Phrotis does. You'll want at least 8k Cold resist, maybe even as high as 10k to resist it enough. - Xalmat Got him yesterday and found a quite easy way to get him down. 1) make a new Hotbar with a macro /target_next_npc, followed by query, dominate, Petheal, Selfstoneskin, Stoneskin, and any given Protections for the Pet. I usually play first person perspective and I´m used to steer with the keyboard and do anything else with the mouse. I didn´t respecc from Raidsetup and didn´t use any miracle or damagespells. 2) At zone in, first query Phrotis, even before placing the crystals in the pot. This saves valuable time later on 3) take a position between the zone-out item and the pot, so you see all 4 elementals. memorize a similar Position BEHIND the pot with the same distance to the pot. At this position you also see all 4 Elementals. 4) place crystals in Pot, hit Stoneskin, hit Macro and let Pet attack. Heal immideatly once and again as soon as Heal refreshes. With the Stoneskin and the two heals, the pet should still be at around 70%. 5) Now move directly to the second spot mentioned. When you arrive, 20 seconds are over and Phrotis will summon first element. Face the Pot, backup pet, query and Dominate, heal pet. Hit macro to target Phrotis. 6) Now it´s allways the same rythm: let Pet attack, heal once, move to other location, turn around, backup pet, heal pet, hit macro, (query) and dominate, switch back to Phrotis with macro. This way, pet stays at nearly full health and its easy going. As soon as Phrotis is down to around 25 percent, he is summoning the elements much faster. Stay in your position, dominate the elementals and occasionally heal pet, damage to pet is much less now, due to the fact, that Phrotis is turning around and summoning elements much more often. I let the pet attack him then all the time. Just make sure you can see all elements, Phrotis and Pet. As soon as Phrotis drops under 10%, dominate and you are done. Worked much better for me then running in a circle, as it is important to have clear sight to Phrostis and the elements. Maybe its worth for you guys also to give it a try. In the end, pet was at nearly 100%, I hd 100% life as well, and did not use Yeddahs stuff, miracle, Plane Shift or any damage spell. Mana was at 65%. - Cheers Dominatrixx Another Idea (Rays) Get the status items that make you immune to the stifles. Depending on your guild level, you can have more than one. Use this item around 35% and it goes pretty good. 1.) Start fight behind the kettle. Stay as far back as you can. Put the crystals in the kettle. While placing the crystals, highlight Phrotis and send pet after him. While pet is attacking, query him. Back off the pet and run around in circles. If Phrotis gets close, just send the pet in to wack on him a little bit. Keep tab targeting to get the elements. Also, turn up your graphics a little bit. 2.) Using Profit UI, I pulled out the Chat tab (that shows emotes - CHAT) and put it in my line of sight. I created a macro for Query and Dominate. /e Query %T and /e DOMINATE!!!! This helped me figure out when I countered. Just made it easier. 3.) 30% ish is where it starts to get a little crazy. I used the stifle protection, PS'ed the pet. Depending on which elements he summons at the end depends on if you need to actually cast a damage spell. Do your best to keep countering them. When he gets to 30%ish percent, get into a good spot where you can see all the elements. Feyoen - Mistmoore Took me 5 days of on and off attempts and strat changes to get this stupid ass down to <10%. I found I wasn't able to Dominate at 9-10%. It wasn't until I had him under 5% that I was successful. I Stoneskined pet, Plane Shift and Animist Bond (AA) to keep Phortis off me at 60%. Position yourself closest to Fire with Earth next closest. I Queried him before fight and again just before I Dominated him at 3% and got the update. I made a special hotbar with *just* the essential hotkeys; 1) Query, 2) Dominate, 3) Pet Attack, 4) Grandmaster's Freedom of Mind (anti-stifle potion), 5) Protect Me, 6) Back Off, and 7) Reconstruct Servant. I put that in the middle of the screen and it made it alot easier to do it. Good luck to all who do this step. It requires alot of patience - at least for me it did. Rewards Phrotis' Exertion (Raid quests) Be sure to have the buff up from the item Vence gives you before killing any of the targets. *Can be cast during combat & it stays up even if you die. Reckless Strength Kill Pawbuster. Senile Cunning Kill Venril Sathir. Arrogant Wisdom Kill Hoshkar Turn it all in at the gnome! But you're not done yet.... The Final Domination of Phrotis Guess what you have to do for this step. Complete it and you get your shiny new mythical epic. \aITEM -858570028 723977191:Elemental Dominance\/a